


Stopping isn't optional

by Pfunk



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pfunk/pseuds/Pfunk
Summary: A/N I do not own anything to do with doctor who it's all property of the wonderful BBC.





	Stopping isn't optional

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, it's not my best work but I'm trying to import all my ff.net files to AO3

Rose was a teenager, just a baby compared to him when he had met her and he had turned her into a fighter of the earth without even meaning to, and in the process, he had fallen in love with her, and in the end, had lost her like so many before her.

Martha….sweet Martha she had been a medical student when he first meet her when the hospital had been transported to the moon by the Judoon so eager to see new worlds and different times, in a way he had lost her as well she couldn't take it any longer after the incident with the master and the "forgotten year". She had been so willing to die for her planet the last time they meet…the last time they all had fought the Daleks.

And Donna oh god Donna he thought he finally found someone that he thought he would be able to share his Timelord….everything with, he had loved her like a sister; his best friend, but in the end he had, had to ripe everything that they had done together from her minds grasp or watch her burn.

They had all left him in the end whether voluntary or involuntary and it hurt.

The loneliness burnt him inside like a raging fire and he hated it.

He wanted them back….he wanted them all back but he knew that could never happen.

He dropped to his knees on the desolated desert planet the TARDIS had automatically landed at…she had always known when he needed to vent; he let out a scream that echoed across the planet like a wave.

The loneliness was almost too much to handle, he didn't want to be alone anymore he had once said that his companions could spend the rest of their lives with him but he couldn't spend the rest of his with them, to watch them wither and die in front of him…was to much to bear.

Breathing heavily he slammed his fist into the sand and screamed again. He wanted it to stop…wanted it all to stop, but if he did the species that would suffer from some unknown race set on destruction so he pulled himself up to full height stumbling just a little as he made his way back to the TARDIS he had to keep going because if he stopped everything would die. Everything…would end.


End file.
